We're Leaving!
by Arsaem
Summary: "That's it! We're moving to the Fire Nation!" After communists, a dark avatar, anarchists, and a crazy dictator, it was time for Ren and his sister to move to the one place where nothing ever happens: the Fire Nation


"That's it! We're moving to the Fire Nation!" Ren took about three seconds after getting back to the apartment to start packing away their stuff. The whole Kuvira fiasco had been handled, like, three hours ago (more like three days, but who's counting?), and they had only just been let back into Republic City. Ren took the opportunity to march himself and his sister home and immediately begin shoving their few possessions into bags.

"Aren't you overreacting just a tad?" his younger sister, Taka, groaned, slumping on their couch in exhaustion. She had just spent the last two nights in a maze of tunnels with a certain Earth Prince who was singing their ear off. Sure, he saved their lives and everything, but she was sore, cranky, hungry, and in desperate need of a nap.

"Oh sure, crazy guy who can take away bending, but _I'm_ overreacting!" Ren growled, hoisting a big load of clothes and shoving it into a suitcase. "The chief of the Northern Water Tribe turns into a dark avatar, but _I'm_ overreacting!" He marched over to their tiny kitchen, stepping over the obnoxious vine running through the apartment, and began stacking up their plates and pans and such. "An anarchist sends the Earth Kingdom into chaos, but _I'm_ overreacting!" He whirled on his sister, who was lazily bending water from the sink over for her to drink, and said, "And now Republic city was just attacked by a psycho dictator who had a giant mecha-tank with a spirit-vine beam-ray of doom! I've had enough! We're going to the Fire Nation, where nothing ever happens!" He turned back around and continued with his frantic packing, paying little heed to his yawning sister.

It had been a rough couple of years for the siblings. Their dad, who was from the Southern Water Tribe, had died a few years back, and their mother didn't take it very well. She went a little loopy and then ran off to the Great Foggy Swamp, where she grew up. Of course, their mom was always on the more crazy side, being from _that_ place and all, but she went _really_ over the top after her husband 'Went on to the world passed,' as she put it. Ren was a little upset about that, but at least it wasn't like she was leaving her two, _young_ kids. Both he and Taka were already responsible (at least one of them was) adults by that time, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Of course, that just meant Ren was now stuck with his little sister. It wasn't that she was dull or unable to care for herself...she just took after their mom a bit more than Ren would've liked, and she spent more time trying to bend grass than actually going on with her life. And that was what Ren was left with when Amon showed up.

It was only about a year or two after their father died and their mother disappeared, and Taka was as ditsy as ever, completely unaware that there was a crazy, masked guy out for all benders. Ren wasn't one himself, but like a good big brother, he knew he had to make sure his sister stayed safe. So he packed up their things and moved them out of Republic City before the threat became too large. It was just his luck that he decided they needed a vacation from everything (death and/or disappearance of parents, Amon, the like), and head to the South Pole, to learn about their heritage and maybe see if they have any long lost family members.

To Ren's credit, he didn't know how bad his luck was yet when they decided to spend a few months down south. But it didn't take long for the trouble to follow them, and all of a sudden, the South Pole was being invaded by some _other_ crazy waterbender (they heard about Amon, how he really was just a bloodbender the whole time...freaky). Now Ren didn't really want to get caught in the midst of a civil war, so he and Taka slipped out before things got too serious, and before Unalaq's 'helping' or whatever the hell he called it turned into a full-blown invasion. Taka, of course, wanted to side along with their southern kin, despite the fact they had only been down there for, like, four months, and were only there temporarily anyway. Fortunately, Ren was able to drag her away before things got too complicated.

Which just led them back to Republic City. Which was then attacked by Vatu-loq. or Una-vatu. or Una-tu. Or something like that. Basically, a giant, purple-y, red spirit monster thing that destroyed a whole lotta stuff and made a crap ton of vines to grow everywhere. Ren and Taka's apartment was completely and utterly destroyed.

It was at this point that Ren decided to simply be done with Republic City, and instead headed for the Earth Kingdom. They'd be alright there, right? Oh, the spirits really just like to mess with him, didn't they? Along comes Mister Anarchy, a freakin' flying airbender guy with too many _'e's_ in his name and his band of merry men...and women. And down goes Ba Sing Se and basically the whole Earth Kingdom with it, and does it matter that Ren and Taka are in one of the smaller towns? Nope! Especially since it was close enough to Ba Sing Se to get the hordes of crazed people looking to steal anything they can get their hands on. It was ridiculous, actually. Sure, the queen was dead and all, but there were still people with authority! Didn't, like, at least the head of the Dai Li think to try and settle some of the disorder? Apparently not, as it seemed that if the queen was dead, then that must mean there was absolutely no hope left and they might as well fall to anarchy! By the spirits, Ren was really starting to hate this world altogether.

It was back to Republic City for them, even if the only apartment they could find had vines growing through it. When Kuvira started doing her spiel, Ren thought that he _finally_ picked the right spot to wait out another massive conundrum. But then Taka went on a tour into the Spirit Wilds and ended up in some kind of pod thing in the Spirit World (Ren still didn't get that part), and Kuvira decided to take the fight straight to Republic City. Que the giant robot of doom with a death ray on its arm. Just their luck they happen to be among the people last to get evacuated, and end up stuck with an annoying Air Acolyte and the Earth Prince. And two badgermoles. And singing. Not even Taka enjoyed the singing.

The Kuvira issue was all resolved now, but Ren had simply had it. In the last several years, there was only one place in the entire world where nothing seemed to happen: the Fire Nation. Those guys must really be taking that whole 'We don't want to mess with the world anymore after the Hundred Year War' thing to heart. So Ren didn't care if they were two Water Tribe siblings, one of whom was also a waterbender. He could manage living in a heat box with a bunch of firebenders if it meant no more craziness for the rest of their lives. And, hey, maybe Taka can finally find someone just as nuts as her, and then she'd be off his hands (he knew most brothers tried to protect their sisters _from_ guys, but at this point, he couldn't find it in himself to care).

Taka had fallen asleep on the couch, but Ren decided that that was fine. He sighed and stopped his packing, sitting in the big chair and leaning his head against his hand. They weren't going to leave _right_ away. For one, it will probably be difficult to find passage to anywhere for a while, seeing as how crazy everything was at the moment. He could allow himself some rest, and by the spirits did he need it. But by the end of next month, they'd be _gone._ Ren could only hope that nothing follows them.

* * *

 **So, one thing that _really_ bothered me was its lack of Fire Nation. In general. I mean, the only time we get a glimpse of the place is when Korra loses her memory, and that doesn't really count. Zuko has maybe a total of ten lines, plus a bare amount of action, Izumi speaks I think only once, and Iroh (the second) is there just for kicks (Dante Bosco...heh). We do see a bit more of Iroh (the first) but he counts more of spirit-y stuff rather than Fire Nation stuff. My point is, I really wish there was more Fire Nation in Korra. Both the place and the people. And that's kind of where this came from. **


End file.
